Parallel Universe
by tratarus
Summary: In an alternate conclusion to the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort emerges victorious and rules the Wizarding World, Harry Potter and several others are dead, the Weasleys and Muggle-borns are taken as slaves and many other dreadful things occur. The story's main focus is on the Malfoy Manor, after Hermione is given to Draco Malfoy as his slave and he uses her as his own little toy.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended with the triumph of Lord Voldemort and the death of "The Boy Who Lived". After he emerged victorious, many of those who fought against the Dark Lord were forced to surrender to his command. Those who resisted joining him were sent to Azkaban. Among them were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnegan. Most members of the Order of the Phoenix were tortured and executed, and all living Muggle-borns and Squibs were taken as slaves. Harry Potter's severed head was fixed on a spike by the gate of Hogwarts Castle for all to see. The history of the Wizarding World had been rewritten, with Salazar Slytherin named the true and only founder of Hogwarts, and Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and their supporters branded traitors and enemies to all witches and wizards. Hogwarts transformed from a school of Magic to a school of Dark Magic, with no houses, only Slytherin. Lord Voldermort took complete control of the Wizarding World and everyone either bowed to him or were severely punished.

Because of their love for Muggles and Muggle-borns, Voldemort decided to treat the Weasley family like Mudbloods, and they were all given to the Malfoys as slaves, except for Fred and Arthur who were killed in the final battle, and Ron, who was tortured to death by Draco Malfoy. Even Percy Weasley was enslaved, even though he offered Voldemort his full allegiance.

Hermione Granger was given as a gift to Draco to do with her as he pleases. She was present when her boyfriend was tormented and she witnessed his death.

The day after that, Hermione was lying on the floor of the dungeon she was imprisoned in. She was weeping nonstop, recalling Draco laughing as he threw Ron's chopped off genitals on the ground right in front of her.

"Here you go," he had said. "You know. Just in case you need something to keep you satisfied."

He sniggered and walked away. He opened the door and, before he got out, he turned to her and said, "While I'm busy of course… which won't be often." He laughed loudly and shut the door, leaving Hermione screaming in the dark and rotten chamber.

Someone was later sent to take Ron's body away. Hermione jumped on her boyfriend's corpse, not wanting to let him go. The man grabbed her and threw her away, making her bang her head on the wall and pass out. She woke up later to see Ron gone, and she started sobbing louder than ever.

Draco returned at night. He locked the door before running at her while pulling down his pants. Hermione shrieked and backed away. She tried punching and pushing Draco away, but he pulled her hair, turned her around and tore her clothes off. He pushed her against the wall and put his cock inside her. Hermione screamed as Draco thrust himself upon her. He pushed faster and harder, bruising her hipbones, knees and elbows. He finally stopped, threw her on the ground and left.

"See you later whore," he sneered.

Bellatrix Lestrange stared into Ginny Weasley's eyes.

"You were Potter's girlfriend, weren't you?" she asked, grasp the redhead's face with her nails.

Ginny nodded, trying but failing to hide her fear.

"Did you get a chance to see his face on the gate of Hogwarts?" Bellatrix smirked.

Ginny looked at her with disgust. A tear exited her eye when she remembered seeing Voldemort hold Harry's head up high before hanging it by the gate.

"No?" said Bellatrix. "Did you see your father's body then? No? Your brother?"

"Brothers." Draco Malfoy appears. "Ronny sends his farewells ginger."

"No!" Ginny screams. She starts weeping.

"Oh come on girl," said Bellatrix. "I thought you already got used to your family and friends dying."

She gestures a guard to come. "Take her. Make sure she completes her chores by the end of the day."

The guard takes the moaning Weasley girl away.

"Where were you?" Bella asks Draco.

"With the Granger girl."

"Please tell me you didn't fuck that dirty little pest," she said. "Did you Draco, my dear?"

"Of course not," he lies. "That filthy little Mudblood doesn't deserve my cock."

"Right you are, my boy. Right you are." She walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

"My son! Where's my son!" screamed Molly Weasley.

"Shut you face old woman," yelled Narcissa Malfoy. "I told you to go clean the bathroom."

Molly suddenly attempted to punch her, but she was flung away by a flash from Narcissa's wand.

"How dare you!" Narcissa Malfoy raised her wand. "Avada-"

"Now now honey," Lucius Malfoy appeared. "We need this woman. She'd be very helpful for the house. I mean, she was the Weasley's greatest housewife."

Narcissa lay down her wand. "Go clean the fucking bathroom, you bitch."

Molly hurried away.

"Did she touch you?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa shook her head.

"That's my woman." Lucius grabbed her started kissing her passionately.

He ran his hands down to her buttocks and clutched the cheeks with his long thin fingers. With her right hand, she reached into his pants and started fondling his cock.

"That's disgusting," entered Bellatrix. The two Malfoys stopped snogging and looked at her with repulsively.

"What're you doing here, Bella?" asked Narcissa.

"Just… checking on my lovely sister, is that a crime?"

"Could you just leave, Bella?" asked Lucius.

"Sorry, I can't. I wanted to talk to you about something about you seem uninterested. So I'll just sit here and watch you two fuck."

"What is it? Speak," said Narcissa.

"You sure you want to know?"

Antonin Dolohov was having a small gathering of other Death Easters at his home. Yaxley was there, and so were Macnair, Rookwood, Rowle and Mulciber.

"… and then I threw him in the pit of snakes," Dolohov was saying.

"Pit of snakes?" asked Macnair. "What's the pit snakes?"

"A gift from the Dark Lord. He built it for me in the dungeons."

"Can I see it?" asked Rowle.

"If you see it then it means you're in it."

They hear glass breaking and they all turn around to see a young boy holding a tray and glass scattered on the ground. That boy was Dennis Creevey.

Dennis shivers as he says, "Sorry mister Dolohov. I accidently…"

"You stinkin' maggot!" Dolohov runs at him and thrusts him at the wall. "Clean it up!"

"Why don't you just clean it with your wand?" asks Yaxley.

"No!" yells Dolohov. "The Mudblood boy must learn how to do thing like the Muggle he really is."

Dennis gets up with bruises on his face.

"Clean it boy!"

The other Death Eaters laugh.

"Muggle cunts." Rookwood sniggers.

Later, after they all leave, Dolohov is lying on his couch with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Boy!" he bellows.

Dennis Creevey runs to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Get me something sweet to drink, and take this empty bottle with you," the drunk man orders.

"Yes, sir."

Dennis returns with another bottle and hands it to Dolohov.

Dolohov looks at it. "What's this? You're giving me cheap wine from Rowle?!"

He smashes to the bottle on the floor. "Go get me some real wine to drink, you filthy little rat!"

Dennis' face turns red and he quickly goes to the kitchen, returning with another bottle.

"That's it. Give me that." Dolohov snatches it from Dennis, smiles at it and starts drinking.

He looks at Dennis, who's just standing there. "What're you still doing here?"

"Sorry, sir." Dennis starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Dolohov yells at him. "Come here."

Dennis goes to him.

"You're a little pretty boy, aren't ya?" said Dolohov.

"I… don't…" Dennis' knees shake.

"Come closer," orders Dolohov as Dennis does what he's told. "Drop to your knees."

Dennis hesitates before doing so.

Dolohov sits up, his groin facing Dennis' face. He unzips his trousers and pulls them down.

Dennis begins to tear when he sees Dolohov's gross hairy privates.

"What're you waiting for?!" shouts Dolohov. "Go on."

Dennis freezes.

"Put it in your mouth, boy!"

Dennis slowly opens his mouth.

Irritated, Dolohov clutches Dennis' hair and pushes him towards him. He grabs his penis with his other hand and shoves it inside Dennis' mouth.

Dennis weeps as Dolohov moves his head back and forth.

Dolohov smiles, looks up and closes his eyes.

Dennis tries to resist, but he couldn't get away from Dolohov's grip.

"Oh, yes," breathes Dolohov. "Ahh."

He moves Dennis' head faster and faster until he pulls him away, ejaculates on his face and throw him on the ground.

Dennis stays there, sobbing and cringing.

"Get up boy!" Dolohov kicks him, but Dennis remains still.

Dolohov decides to not waste his time. He grabs the bottle and continues drinking, leaving Dennis in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnant? Hermione thought. No. I can't be pregnant with the child of this monster.

She always wanted to have children but not one that would be called Malfoy. But Weasley. Tears ran down her eyes.

Two months have passed since Draco first raped her. He did it several times after that, almost everyday. She thought she'll get used to it, but every time Draco comes in, she becomes terrified to her very soul.

Although, she didn't want to carry Malfoy's child, it was her child too and she already fell in love with it. She couldn't tell Malfoy that she's pregnant otherwise he'll instantly get rid of the baby. No. She must hide it. But how? He'll find out eventually when her belly is five times as big. Maybe he won't notice because it's so dark in here. She'll just give him her back every time he comes in, and it's not like he wants anything from her other than her back anyways.

Ginny Weasley wished she were dead. She wished she were with Harry in heaven now, instead of serving the Malfoys. She'd rather serve Voldemort himself than the Malfoys. And that bitch Bellatrix. She hated that woman more than anyone else in the world.

Speaking of the devil, thought Ginny as Bellatrix came prancing towards her.

"Hello blood traitor," said the crazy witch. "I'm not fond of seeing you around all the time."

Why don't you go to your own house then and stop hanging around at your sister's? Ginny wanted to tell her.

"My husband thinks you're attractive," said Bellatrix. "I can see it in the way he looks at you. I am very very jealous. Of course, he doesn't know how you look like under those dirty clothes. Do you mind?"

Ginny does nothing.

Bellatrix waves her wand and Ginny's robes get ripped and fall off, revealing her naked body.

Bellatrix observes her.

Ginny's long red hair, going down to her big round breasts. Her slim waist and her tight pussy.

Bellatrix moves closer to her and clutches one of her smooth butt cheeks with her hand. She leans in, opens her mouth real wide and licks Ginny's lips and cheeks.

"Bella?" Bellatrix stops and turns around to see Lucius. "What're you doing?" he asks. "Get away from that blood traitor. Don't be disgusting."

"I was only…" started Ballatrix.

"I don't want to hear it," interrupts Lucius. "Narcissa wants you in her chamber."

Bellatrix looks at Ginny, licks her own lips and walks away.

Lucius waits until Bellatrix is out of view before turning to Ginny.

"Thank you," she says.

"Your welcome," said Lucius, reaching to her and giving her a kiss.

She kisses him back.

"Look," said Lucius. "No one can find out about us. I'll get in several different kinds of trouble if someone knew. And you'll probably get killed. I don't know what we can do."

"We can run away. Together," said Ginny.

"I can't run away. I can't abandon my job and my house. I can't leave my son."

"So, you'll have to keep it a secret forever then."

"We'll figure something out." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." But she didn't. She still loved Harry. She'll always love Harry. She was only using Lucius since he's the only one who actually cares about her and treats her nicely. She has to give him something in return every once in a while, but she's okay with that. Lucius is tender and a fair kisser.


End file.
